


Stitches

by amickhawes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amickhawes/pseuds/amickhawes
Summary: I know I said Alice is a top (she is, don't fight me), but this took a big left turn...fluff, snark, smut, smut, more fluff, smut, fluffinspired by *THAT* scene from the promoobligatory 18+ warning so kiddos turn around now





	Stitches

It’s not often their days off line up. She received his text late last night asking if she had plans today. When she responded ‘No’, he wasted no time in asking her to come over after the kids went to school.

It’s now 8am and he’s pacing a hole on his kitchen floor waiting for her to arrive.

Her quiet knock stops him dead in his tracks. He rushes to the door but collects himself just before opening it to her familiar face.

“I’ve been waiting all night for you. Get in here.”

He grins and she playfully slaps his chest before running her palm from his pectoral, up his muscular neck, to wrap around the back of his head. He stares at her for a brief minute before leaning down to properly kiss her hello.

His tongue dances along the seam of her lips and she happily welcomes him home. His hands slide under her pink sweater to the bare skin underneath. Goosebumps break out along her stomach as she moans into his mouth.

He pulls back and kisses her neck.

“You miss me?”

She smiles and pushes her hips fully into him, feeling his budding erection straining against his jeans. He looks so damn sexy in his flannel and dark denim. She makes a mental note to wrap herself up in his shirt later on.

“Is that even a question?”

He stops planting kisses along the column of her throat when she rakes her nails against his scalp and forces him to look at her.

“I always miss you when you’re not around.”

He gives her a chaste kiss.

“Mmm. Me too.”

She jumps up, wrapping her whole body around him. His hands find their way to her ass, giving her a firm squeeze as he walks them to his bedroom, depositing her on the  
mattress.

He slides further down her body, his hands slipping up her abdomen to her bra-clad breasts, kneading them through the material. Her nipples peak at the first touch of his palms and she arches into them as he continues to work her over.

His tongue trails across her midsection and dips into her belly button. She squirms because she’s ticklish and he knows it so he squeezes her breasts a little harder in contrast. 

Her hands push his head down lower and he bites the inseam of her jeans.

“Patience, Alice.”

“FP, as much as I love it when you go slow, I need to be fucked right now.”

His head pops up from her use of such language. He loves it when her dirty mouth makes an appearance.

She bites her lip and smiles down at him.

“Jones, if you don’t get these fucking jeans off of me, I’m going to take care of things myself.”

He smirks.

“Now there’s the old Alice I know and love.”

Her eyes grow wide at his casual use of the L word but he’s already back to kissing her stomach before she has time to process what he said.

“Don’t play me. Your ego is far too big to allow anyone else the honor of making me come. Even myself. Now make it happen.”

He just chuckles as his fingers go to work on her jeans. She sits up and divests herself of her bra and sweater.

He pulls her jeans off her feet and sits back. She’s a long limbed, fair skinned, hair splayed, pouty lipped angel with a devilish grin laid out before him and he’s going to devour every inch of her.

“I’m gonna eat you up.”

He hears her giggle and it’s his undoing.

“I certainly hope so, Jonesy.”

He nips and sucks a trail down to her hip bone and leaves a mark there, right above the head of her serpent tattoo, before grabbing her panties with his teeth. He brings his left hand up and grips the other side of her lacy, black thong, yanking it in the opposite direction of his mouth, effectively ripping them in half. She growls at him and her eyes go dark. He knows they were probably expensive, but he’s also positive she can afford another 30 pairs if she so desires.

He peels the fabric from her body but pauses. She glances down at him and sees the change in his features. He moves back up her body and nuzzles her nose gently.

“Al…”

She searches his eyes, her face softening as she places her palm against his cheek.

“It’s been 25 years and I still love you now just as much as I did back then. I saw your face when I said It a few minute ago but you have to know that you’re it for me. We’ve wasted so much time apart and I don’t want to spend another minute without you in my life. We’ve got a lot of shit to work through, but I don’t want this to be just a casual thing.”

She looks at him like he has lost his mind.

“FP, I…”

He silences her with a kiss.

“I just wanted you to know how I feel. You don’t have to say anything because right now, I’m about to own you. 

Her body visibly trembles underneath his.

“You want to be fucked Al and that’s exactly what I’m gonna do.”

She can’t help the moan that rises from the back of her throat. It’s been so long since a man has properly taken care of her and she knows without a doubt she is in excellent hands.

“Which is why I’m telling you, that if I hurt you, you better sure as shit tell me to stop. Got it?”

She swallows and nods in anticipation. Her hands slide over his shoulders and down his back. Her nails leave red marks across his skin and he is oh, so ready to make her his again.

He stands next to the bed, removing his flannel, tee, shoes, and socks. When he reaches for his pants, she moves to sit up and assist him, but he stops her.

“Lie down. Don’t move.”

She does as she’s instructed and he drops his pants and boxer briefs to join the rest of his clothing.

Taking the panties he ripped off her body, he maneuvers her wrists above her head and ties them up with the lacy material.

His dick is precariously close to her mouth and since she no longer has the use of her hands, she settles for using her mouth as she sucks the tip of him into her. He holds her head there long enough to push a little further into her mouth before pulling out and moving down her body.

“No use of your hands until I say so. Got it?”

Her lips are swollen and a flush has settled across her skin. She blows out a breath and nods. Her whole being is thrumming with anticipation. She’s never been tied up before.

His mouth descends to her collarbone as he nips and sucks his way down to her breasts. Her nipples are hard against his palm and he groans as he takes one into his mouth. She arches her back and moves to grasp his head, but remembers her instructions and endures the pleasurable torture.

He releases her nipple with a soft pop and licks down her abdomen.

“I’m gonna make you come so hard, baby.”

She whimpers and thrusts her hips up to his face.

“Please FP.”

He sits back on his heels and lifts her legs, planting the soles of her feet on the tops of his shoulders as he leans back over her. Her knees are in her chest and she’s never been so  
happy she kept up with her pilates.

He swipes his tongue across her clit and the way her breath is coming out in short pants, he knows she won’t last long.

His hands are on her ass, supporting her weight as he devours her. Sucking her clit into his mouth, he slides a single finger inside of her, testing her wetness. He didn’t need to. She’s more than primed. Adding a second finger, he begins pumping them in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

“Fuck. That feels so good.”

He bites down on her clit and she screams. She’s not coming yet, but she’s damn sure close.

Over the years, with her children usually under the same roof, she has had to learn to stifle the noises she makes in the bedroom, but when no one is around, he knows exactly how loud she can be.

FP curls his fingers inside of her, running them along her G-spot, and that is all it takes for her to tumble over the precipice. She wants to grip the sheets. She wants to grip the back of his head to hold him right where he is until she can finish this ride. Instead, she moves so the backs of her knees hit the tops of his shoulders and she squeezes her thighs together, ensnaring him against her. She looks down at him and he is watching her, eyes wide with surprise. She knows her orgasm was intense just by the sight of her wetness all over his face.

Her chest begins to rise and fall at an acceptable rate again and eventually her legs unclench and he removes himself from her lower half.

FP moves her legs from his shoulders as he peppers kisses all over her body to help her calm down.

Finally, he gets to her face and slips his tongue in her mouth, allowing her to taste herself. Pulling back, he’s smiling at the content look on his lover’s face.

“Well…that was better than I remember it.”

Laughing, FP releases her hands and tosses the panties onto the floor.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet, Al. Roll over"

"I guess I was right?" Alice teases as she flips over, shaking her ass at him playfully.

Gripping her hips and pulling them back against his hardness they both grunt at the sudden friction.

"About what?"

Turning her head to look at him over her shoulder, Alice seductively smiles.

"Jail really did make you incredibly, sexually frustrated."

A feral growl escapes him and she knows she's in for it now.

“I need you to get up on your knees. Get up against the headboard.”

She’s curious as to what he’s up to, but she does as she’s told.

FP gets up right behind her, his cock brushing her clit in between her legs. His hands come up and grab her breasts, rolling her nipples in his fingers. Her head lolls back onto his  
shoulder and she pushes her ass into his pelvis.

He leans over her and whispers in her ear.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

Her body shudders and she’s growing increasingly impatient. His hands leave her breasts and slide up her arms, grabbing her wrists and bringing them up to wrap around the back of his neck.

He rocks his hips into her and her knees buckle but she holds onto him.

“Jesus Christ, FP. Just fuck me already.”

He sucks a spot on her neck, branding her. Taking his dick and lining it up with her entrance, he slams inside of her.

“Gahhh. Yesssss.”

Alice hisses at the unruly pace her partner sets.

“Harder baby.”

Her nails scratch the back of his neck, attempting to bring him closer. FP takes one of his hands and moves it against the side of her face, twisting her head and bringing her lips to his. She kisses him hungrily, greedily, like she can’t breathe unless his mouth is attached to hers. He tastes like freedom; like she can finally let go and be the person she has tried so desperately to hide.

He slides the hand on her face down to her throat. She throws her head back again, exposing her neck to him. She knows he won’t hurt her. His hand tightens and she nods, telling him it’s okay. That she’s okay.

His other hand finds its way down to her clit and begins to rub her the way she likes it. He still remembers everything about her and he knows exactly what to do to get her off quickly versus extending their tryst for hours.

With his hand wrapped around her throat, she’s going to come faster than usual due to the lack of oxygen and the blood pumping to her lower half. This is something new and it thrills her.

“Baby, I’m gonna come.”

She chokes it out and his hold tightens just a hair.

“ohgodohgodohgodohgod.”

Her front is pressed against the headboard as he drills into her relentlessly. It’s exactly what she wants. What she needs.

Her nails dig into him and he bites her shoulder and she’s coming and he’s right behind her both literally and figuratively. He lets go of her neck instantly, allowing the air she so urgently needs to fill her lungs.

“FP, you gotta move back. I can’t breathe.”

He pulls out of her as gently and quickly as he can and they both fall backwards onto his Queen size bed. He looks over at her and she opens her eyes to look at him. They break out in a fit of laughter.

They get tangled up in the sheets as they move back towards the head of the bed.

Alice rolls into him, throwing her right leg over his hip while his fingers tickle the outside of her knee. His arm is stretched out behind her and she finds his hand with hers on the pillow, interlocking their fingers.

He nuzzles his nose against her, genuinely happy for the first time in a long time as his fingers trace over the black ink that brands her right thigh. After all these years, she’s still his serpent queen.

“I still can't believe you never got rid of this.”

Smiling softly, Alice hums.

“Never needed to. As much as I tried to hate you, I could never erase you from my life completely. You’ve always been a part of me and I guess I just wanted a reminder of where I came from. Of who I used to be. Who we used to be.”

FP kisses the side of her head as she snuggles in closer.

Alice bites her lip and laughs, turning her head away from him, but her face grows serious as she looks back.

“I don’t want to get into it today, but I need you to know something.”

FP braces himself for one of Alice’s famous rants, but instead she lets out a shaky breath before looking him in the eyes again.

“I love you, too FP. A piece of me has always belonged to you. And you’re right. We have so much to discuss and I'm not ready to immediately jump back into anything, but for now we can just…be. At least for a few more hours before school lets out.”

She rolls on top of him, his hands tangling in her hair as she kisses her way down the white line on his chest. It’s a stark reminder of how close she once came to losing him for good. Back when they were young and stupid and in love. Their pasts are so delicately intertwined and neither escaped their adolescence unscathed. They both have scars. Hers are hidden on the inside. His decorate his skin like armor. She knows the story behind most of them, but some are newer. She will learn him again. Time is on their side this go around.

“My life has been ripped open and torn to shreds, but you know what?”

Brushing her hair back from her face, FP cradles her cheek in his hand.

“What’s that?”

Alice leans in and whispers three little words against his lips before closing the gap between them. 

“You’re the stitches.”

-fin-


End file.
